


Touching on you (Feels so good)

by SugarLee



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Its honestly just a kinky mess I wrote when I was sleepy, Light Bondage, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Pain Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLee/pseuds/SugarLee
Summary: The night was cooler than the day, but still unbearably hot. Matt had left the windows open as he slept in his bed, allowing the night air to sweep over him. Deep in sleep, Matt hadn't noticed a silent figure creep through the window into his apartment.





	Touching on you (Feels so good)

It was hot, swelteringly hot that day and there hadn't been that many calls or clients for the firm. Matt guessed that the heat had driven away people's need for a lawyer. It was fine with him, less for him to do and think about in the warmth of the office. His shirt was clinging to him with the amount of sweat he was procuring, Foggy and Karen not too far off with the way they smelled.

 

"Alright, that's it! I can't take it anymore." cried Foggy, his chair screeching against the grain of the floor. Matt flinched against the sound before turning his head in the other man's direction. "It's too damn hot in this office. Opening the window won't work, the fan is busted, and the AC isn't gonna do more than splurt out little bursts of air."

 

Matt chuckled, his head lolling on his shoulders as he shook with soft laughter.

 

"What's so funny?" Karen asked, the sound of the paper fan she made whisking through the air.

 

"He said 'splurt'." Matt snickered. Karen chortled before stopping, likely having been at the end of Foggy's disappointed glare.

 

"It's not funny, Matt."

 

A moment of silence passed before all three of them burst into laughter, Matt occasionally repeating the trigger word and bouncing back into a spiel of chuckles. Five minutes passed before they tired themselves out, once again silent in the sweltering heat.

 

"We should go home, get out of the heat. 's too hot to stay in the office." Foggy moaned as he swung his chair back and forth, the wheels squeaking with each movement. Matt slammed his foot between Foggy's thighs, stopping the chair's movement.

 

"If I agree with you, will you stop doing that?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Good, let's all go home."

 

"Nice."

 

The trio left the office, separating as they all went to find ways to beat the heat of the day.

  


* * *

  
The night was cooler than the day, but still unbearably hot. Matt had left the windows open as he slept in his bed, allowing the night air to sweep over him. Deep in sleep, Matt hadn't noticed a silent figure creep through the window into his apartment. The figure was large and muscular, built for combat and silent enough to not alert the devil of hell's kitchen. He stepping into the bedroom, seeing Matt lying asleep in only his briefs on the bed. Taking the tie that was discarded on the floor once Matt had arrived home, the silent stranger gently grasped both of the smaller man's wrists and tied them to the headboard, leaving Matt on his front.

 

A moment of peace passed before the stranger pulled harshly at Matt's hair, pulling his head up and exposing his throat.

 

"Ah! Who the hell are-" Matt stopped short, recognizing the scent and heartbeat of the man kneeling behind him. "Frank?"

 

Frank chuckled, leaning down to lick a stripe on the shell of his lover's ear. The sensation sent heat and shivers down Matt's spine. Frank pressed his hand against the base of the other man's back, pushing down until the curve became more pronounced.

 

"God, you look perfect, all spread out for me to do whatever I want to. And I will, I'll do everything I want to you."

 

"Frank, untie me." Matt tugged at the silk tie wrapped tightly around his wrists, restricting his movement no matter how much he tugged and attempted to pull. Frank snagged his hand in Matt's hair again, yanking sharply to get his attention. The pain sent more heat to his groin, making his cock fill as he lay helpless.

 

"Wrong name, baby. You know who I am."

 

Matt could feel the flush settling into his cheeks, spreading from his scalp to his chest. He was ultimately surprised and very much aroused as he tried to rub himself against the sheets to relieve his erection.

 

"Please untie me, Sir."

 

A rumbling growl came from Frank as he lowered himself against Matt's ass. Matt could feel the heat and shape of Frank's cock against him, heavy and hot as he ground onto him. It felt so good, the pressure of his body on top of his nice and comforting and taking his mind away from the tie restricting his hands.

 

"I'm not untying you, baby. Tonight you're gonna take everything I give you and when we're done, you'll thank me."

 

The promise of what was to come, how rough Frank would be with him tonight was hot. It was going to be a long night for him and he was ready for it.

 

"What are you going to do with me, sir?"

 

The dark chuckle that came from Frank's lips was low and gritty as he felt himself being pulled onto his knees.

 

"So much, baby."

  


* * *

  
Matt felt like he was out of his skin. He was flying over everything and he felt so light as he lay there.

 

"Ah! Fuck!" He couldn't help pulling away and back into Frank's hands as his tongue swiped over his hole. It was sloppy now, after what had to have been over twenty minutes of Frank rimming him mercilessly. Each flick of his tongue sent hot pulses of pleasure to his cock, which was tightly restrained in a cock ring that Frank put on him while distracting him with sensual kisses. Frank sometimes alternated between long brushes against the rim of his hole before switching to piercing darts into him that had Matt sobbing into the pillow. "Please! Please, sir. I need more!"

 

Frank was panting as he put his finger against Matt's hole, wanting to open him up a bit before getting to the main event. He had it all planned, how much he would give and how long he would take with each task he bestowed upon the smaller man. Matt sighed, relieved for a short moment before his moans started back up again as Frank rubbed insistently at his prostate. A second finger soon joined the first, rubbing and stretching at his walls before they suddenly disappeared.

 

"No! Please, Frank! Put it back, I need-"

 

Smack! Matt could feel the lingering burn from the impact blooming across his skin, Frank's large hand leaving an equally large imprint on his ass. The shock made him silent, save for a short gasp as he processed the pain.

 

"Remember who you're talking to, slut. Respect my name or else you'll get nothing from me, got it?"

 

Matt's bobbed his head desperately, wanting to please Frank and wanting more of what he'd give him. It was what he needed, a firm touch and hot closeness that would chase away all his demons for the night.

 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

 

"Good boy." Frank cooed, patting Matt's cheek. A finger slipped into his mouth, stretching his lips out as he pulled Matt back toward him. "Now, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. How does that sound, baby? Do you want that?"

 

Matt nodded, tongue swirling around the digit jammed into his mouth. Speaking around it, he begged for more of Frank, needing more of his touch.

 

"I want it, sir. Need your cock in me, making me feel so full inside. I love it when you fuck me hard and deep, when you take control. Please sir, fuck me."

 

Matt could hear the sound of wet flesh, feel Frank's hand brushing against his ass as he spread lube on his cock. The anticipation of what was surely coming was to great, the blind man was practically vibrating under Frank. The pressure of Frank's cock was hot and insistent as he pushed forward, stretching Matt's walls with not enough prep to ease the way.

 

Matt's whines were being muffled by the pillow, his face flaming as he tried to relax to let Frank in. Frank himself struggled not to simply shove himself in, not wanting to hurt Matt completely lest they never do this sort of thing again. When he was completely inside, Frank paused a moment, checking in with Matt before resuming again. Soft moans were heard as the two of them rocked together, getting a feel of the pleasure between them.

 

"Do it! Fuck me harder, sir!"

 

Frank snarled before snapping his hips forward, Matt's moans louder as he simply took the assault the other man laid onto him. With almost every thrust that Frank dealt out, a slap was brought down on Matt's ass, turning the pale flesh as red as blood.

 

"God! Every time I hit you're ass, you tighten down on my cock! You love it don't you?"

 

Another slap as Matt responded, too busy trying to keep his head up as he was pounded into from behind.

 

"I love it so much! I love it when you hit me, sir! It feels good."

 

"Good, 'cus I got more for you."

 

The hand that wasn't gripping onto Matt's hip, wrapped itself around his throat, constricting his breathing. The light feeling that Matt was previously under came back full force as he was jerked back and forth into Frank's hard thrusts. It felt like heaven as he was getting fucked to within an inch of his life. Frank pulled at his hair, his other hand around his throat as he let go enough for air to rush back into Matt's lungs as he stilled his hips. Frank was deep within him, pressed tightly against his prostate and filling him so nicely.

 

"You are such a nasty little boy, aren't you? Leaving yourself out like this for me to fuck and abuse however I want. Did you know I was coming for you?" Not able to say a single word at the moment, Matt shakes his head as much as he can. He feels owned as Frank is surrounding him, taking him so thoroughly that nothing else can fill him like he can. "Bet this is the nicest surprise you've ever gotten, hm? Do you want to come, tell me if you do."

 

Making the mistake of nodding his head, Frank pulls tighter on Matt's head. The sudden pain makes him cry out, his hands tugging at the bonds containing his wrists.

 

"Yes! I want to come. Please, let me come! I need to so badly."

 

He was sobbing now, tears streaming down his face as Frank held him partially upright on his cock. If anything were to happen at this moment, Matt wouldn't care a single lick. All that he could think about was the thick cloud of pleasure-pain he was in and how good it all felt. Nothing mattered more to him than finishing.

 

"Good boy, you beg so pretty. I'll let you come since you did so good for me tonight."

 

The hand around his throat snaked down his chest, flicking a nipple before wrapping around his cock. The ring was pulled off, freeing him before everything started up again. Matt knew he was getting too loud but he didn't care, feeling more and more overwhelmed as Frank fucked him to climax.

 

The amount of begging and babbling that came from his mouth as they grew in pitch was just a bit embarrassing, but ultimately worth it as he suddenly came, a shout coming forth as white streaks stained the bed and his chest.

 

"Uhh, fuck." Matt groaned, his head flopping into the pillow as Frank let go of his hair to grab his hips and go to town on him. It was absolutely animalistic, the force of his thrusts once Matt had spilled underneath him. The sound of skin slapping against skin was wet and filthy as Frank lasted only a couple more thrusts before finishing inside of Matt. The two of them lay tangled together, catching their breaths as they calmed down from the rigorous sex between them. "So, what was the reason?"

 

Frank paused, untying Matt's hands and rubbing at the bruised flesh of his wrists before answering.

 

"None in particular, just couldn't help it when I saw your ass in the moonlight. It's like some sort of treasure, waiting for me to open it up."

 

"Ugh," Matt scoffed, elbowing Frank in the ribs. "Never say that again if you want to live."

 

"I promise until the day I eventually say it again."

 

Laughing together, the two men readied themselves for bed, clinging tightly to one another despite the heat that lingered in the night.


End file.
